


The Well Prepared Multiversal Traveler

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TenII finds interesting things in Rose's pockets while the TARDIS is towing the Earth during Journey's End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Well Prepared Multiversal Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> I blame callistawolf and aintafraidanoghosts for this one
> 
> * * *

The mood on the TARDIS was beyond festive and celebratory. It was ecstatic, warm with a shared bond of saving the world yet again. Everyone was hugging and chatting and bubbling with adrenaline. Each took turns flying the TARDIS along with the Doctors and the Doctor-Donna, well except Jackie who was relegated to sitting on the jump seat and back-seat TARDIS driving while simultaneously chatting with everyone. During one shift change, Rose found herself near the new blue-suited Doctor. She kept shooting him curious glances whilst pretending to be looking around at everyone else and occasionally chatting with Martha or Sarah Jane.

He was not so subtle and soon sidled up to her leaning back next to her and looking at her as if she was the last banana smoothie in the universe. The TARDIS shifted and she fell into him.

“Hello,” she said a little breathlessly as his arms automatically encircled around her.

“Hello,” he answered back with a soft tone that reflected deep affection for her.

“So, um meta-crisis? That’s a little weird even for us, huh?” she said, feeling a little flushed this close to him. Even though she’d enjoyed a wondrous hug with the brown-suited Doctor before the landed on the crucible, being this close to this him was different. It was like the danger and destruction of the Daleks had amplified all the sexual tension between them.

He slid his hands down to her hips but not before he felt some lumps in her pockets and cocked an eyebrow at her. “So what does dimension hopping Rose Tyler travel with?” he asked and then reached into her pockets. She tried to stop him but meta-crisis or not, he was still a curious Time Lord.

He pulled out her mobile and flipped it open to find a picture of the two of them that had been taken by Jackie during one of their trips back to the Estate to visit her. They were smiling and looking goofily at each other. Rose plucked it out of his hands while he grinned and rocked back on his heels, looking quite pleased. Next item was peppermint flavored chewing gum which he popped into his mouth.

“Cos every traveler should have gum and fresh minty breath, eh?” he said. Rose rolled her eyes.

“Oooo a fifty first century Stacklon tool kit! I love these!” he exclaimed as he examined the wallet sized tool kit with tools far more advanced than her Earth had available.

“So do I. Now give it here. That little tool kit’s gotten me out of a couple of jams,” she replied grinning and snatched it back just as he tried to pocket it.

“You knicked my psychic paper!” he said, even more pleased and teasingly swatted her on the arm.

“I didn’t knick it!” she retorted. “I had it when…well, you know,” she said, looking off to the side thinking about a sadder time.

Just as he was about to remind her she didn’t need to be sad any more, he plucked out a small package and stared at it with an unfathomable expression on his face.

Rose turned a delightful shade of pink and tried to grab it from him but he fought her for it until she finally yanked it out of his hands.

“And what, Rose Tyler, is that?” he asked with raised eyebrows.

If it was possible, Rose blushed even more. “It’s um nothing,” she said and tried to tuck it back into her pocket. He reached down and grasped her wrist stopping her from tucking it away.

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” he commented with mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Fine, it’s a… Well, it’s a condom for in case of, um emergencies,” she answered, looking anywhere but at him, her hair falling partially over her face to hide her embarrassment.

“Like what kind of emergencies?” he asked with that slight sexy drawl in his voice as he gazed at her with those chocolate brown eyes that just screamed, sex, time and the never-ending shag.

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fine, it was in case I should find you and we…you know wanted to celebrate and dance.”

He waggled his eyebrows and pocketed the condom. “Dance. Well, far be it from me to deny Rose Tyler a little celebratory dance,” he said, tangling his fingers with hers and tugging her out of the room.

She soon found herself being dragged down the corridor. Rose pulled him to a stop. “What about the others? We can’t just leave.”

He smirked and snapped his fingers and a door opened beside them. He yanked her in and shut the door. Rose looked around. It was tight, poorly lit and he was close to her. The scent of metal mixed with leather and the spicy scent that always reminded her of Doctor permeated the air. Before she could ask him what he was doing, his mouth covered hers and she was backed up against a work table and felt a very aroused Time Lord pressed against her lower half. She was overwhelmed with the feel of his tongue gliding against her tongue as his soft lips were pressed against hers and she sucked that lower pouty lip of his into her mouth the way she always fantasized. Before things could get really good, the TARDIS lurched.

“Bugger!” he cursed. He looked at her kiss flushed mouth regretfully. “I’m sorry but...” The TARDIS lurched again and he yanked the door open. Rose hopped down and followed him out cursing whatever caused the problem and stopped what was looking to be an awesome shag.

Much, much later, on a cold Norwegian beach, Rose wasn’t thinking so much about that little package the Doctor had tucked into his pocket. She wasn’t thinking of much of anything other than trying to make sense of all that had happened and ignoring her mother wittering on about Tony, her tired feet and bloody Norway. It wasn’t until she felt the caress of the Doctor’s thumb on her wrist as he held her hand that she remembered she wasn’t trapped here alone anymore. He was here with her now.

She looked up at him and he turned and smiled at her. He then started rambling about Norway, Norwegian food, fishing, and whether or not this village would have a chippy. A smile bloomed on her face. Meta-crisis or not, he was still the Doctor and maybe everything would be all right.

Soon, they were buying rooms for the night. Jackie assumed Rose would be rooming with her. The Doctor, however, tugged Rose into his room. Jackie was not happy but let it go, too tired to argue. She figured they had plenty to sort out. Once inside the room, he turned to Rose, still holding her hand. “Seems to me, we were interrupted the last time we were alone together.”

Rose looked at him for a moment not quite sure what he was getting at and then it hit her. She looked down at their joined hands. “It’s still me. The Doctor that saved you in Henriks, that ran with you, faced Daleks with you, ate chips and faced off against cat nuns.” He took a step forward. “The same Doctor that wants to dance.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the condom. “I’d say this is an emergency. That is, if you still want?” he asked.

Rose looked from the condom in his hand to his eyes. She licked her lips, remembering the kiss and the shag that almost happened on the TARDIS. Gazing into his eyes, she nodded her head. “Yeah, I do, want it that is.”

With that simple acknowledgment, it was like a dam breaking and they were all over each other, the condom tossed casually to the bed. It was tongue and teeth and grasping and gasping as they peeled their clothes off. Rose arched into him, wanting to feel all of him against her body as his hands peeled off her jacket and pulled her shirt over her head. She did the same for him, not caring where his jacket and shirt fell until she was staring at his well-toned abdomen and laying kisses across his finely haired chest.

He pulled her to him and trailed kisses down her neck, gently nipping and sucking as her hands trailed down and cupped his erection and pulling the zipper down for better access. He made short work of her bra and pushed her back against the bed until she fell backwards bouncing slightly. He grinned and plopped down next to her bouncing up and down while waggling his eyebrows. Rose couldn’t help the giggle. This was not a serious seduction and that was fine by her.

Both of them pulled off their shoes and shimmied out of their trousers. The Doctor wore no pants and Rose couldn’t help but stare. He was very human-like if not a bit thicker than any man she had known. Heat pooled low in her as she reached out and ran her fingers up and down his length. He groaned and shivered giving Rose a certain satisfaction. She’d made him feel this. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. All the years of want and missing him were about to be nothing but a faded memory.

As she held him in her hand caressing, squeezing and memorizing every part of his length, what parts of him were the most sensitive and how he reacted to each caress, he was growing more and more impatient. “Rose,” he called out in a strained voice.

She looked up to find him staring at her with the oncoming storm in his eyes only this was a different kind of storm. He aggressively pulled her to him and snogged her like the world was coming to an end and shoved her down under him. He roughly yanked her sodden knickers off. He knelt between her thighs, his fingers trailing down her abdomen, tracing through her curls into plunging into her wet warmth. As she had mapped him out, he did the same to her. His delicate long fingers gliding through her folds, teasing the bundle of nerves that had her arching off the bed and calling out to him and eventually plunging his fingers deep within her, caressing, probing and seeking out what would make her scream. He leaned down and licked her while continuing his caresses, his tongue laving her clitoris in a rhythm that drove her over the edge.

When she was able to speak she groaned his name. “Doctor.”

He reached for the condom and smirked. “Fifty-first century nano-prophylactic. Hmmm. You and I are going to have a discussion about this. Later. Much later.”

She grinned. “Might have run into a time agent in a spot of trouble. He needed rescuin’ and in return, he gave me his supplies. He had all sorts of goodies. Too bad his partner turned on him. I hear they retconned several years of his life ‘cos he stopped a civil war they wanted to happen.”

The Doctor’s eyebrows shot up and he popped open the packet. “Later,” he said as he rolled the condom on and felt it automatically fit to him, the nanites flexing and fitting the condom to produce the greatest pleasure for him. As soon as he was in Rose, they would adjust the material to assure the greatest sensations and neural stimulation for both of them. He groaned as leaned forward, poised at her entrance. He kissed his way up and laved her breasts as his tip barely grazed her entrance. She arched into him and he teased her, barely entering her and then pulling away.

“Doctor! Want you in me now. Please!” she begged, trying to get him to shift inside of her.

He gripped the bed sheets on either side of her head and gazed in her eyes as he slowly pushed into her, a bit at a time. Rose gasped as she felt the nanites altering the condom until it felt like he and the condom were pulsing inside of her. “Oh God!” she called out.

His eyes were squeezed tight as he began to thrust into her, starting shallow and soon angling deeper and harder. “Rose!” he grunted as he felt her feet lock around him. She rose her hips up to meet his thrusts and she panted his name, filthy curses and anything else she could think of to get him to keep going and not stop. She had one intense orgasm and bit his shoulder and clawed his back and he thrust once more hard into her, alien words flowing out of him followed by “Rose!”

Afterward, they curled up together, the Doctor peeling off the condom and giggling. “Blimey, I think we short circuited the little buggers.”

Rose looked at him with an arched brow. “Are you tellin’ me, we over-loaded the sentient condom?”

He waggled his eyebrows at her in response and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head. “We are the stuff of legends.” And they proved that they were many times over and over again.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  



End file.
